


At the Ministry

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to visit the Ministry of Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a knut.
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Explicit Sexual Content  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry walked through the Ministry Atrium, Lucius three steps behind him on the left, Severus walking beside him on the right. Clad in beyerl green robes with the silver and gold serpent and snitch down his back, he made a striking splash of colour flanked by his two black clad guards. He ignored Skeeter as she took a step towards him, and then realized whose company he was keeping. She backed up. Harry let the nasty smile he’d always wanted to give her bloom.

“Um… Harry? Could I talk to you for a moment?” Arthur asked, making it very clear that his hands were empty and in full view as Lucius tensed and Severus shook his head. Harry nodded and Severus stepped back.

“Hello Mr. Weasley. How’s Mrs. Weasley?”

“Still taking it rather hard, are you… all right?”

“Yes.” Harry shook his head slightly with a smile. “I’m fine, Mr. Weasley.”

“Something… showed up by owl the day after…” The man trailed off and Harry nodded. He reached under his robes and pulled out his pendant.

“You all received a bracelet, a cuff bracelet. Emerald eyes signifies family. Ruby signifies friend. Severus’ is ruby eyed. Your family, Remus, Mione, and the Tonks’ are all emerald eyed. Neville, Luna, and Severus all have ruby eyed serpents on theirs.”

“They...well…”

“Feel a bit Dark? I know. Voldemort laid the spells himself. It prevents any imposters from being used.”

Harry watched the Weasley patriarch pale. Harry shook his head. The man reached out a careful hand and laid it on Harry’s shoulder.

“Did we really fail you this badly?”

“Sirius saw. Sirius understood. Do you know what he told me? ‘The world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters. We’ve all got both light and dark inside us’. Dumbledore didn’t understand that. He kept trying to force me to kill somebody.”

“But --”

“No, Mr. Weasley. I know he’s done horrible things. Yet? He saved me. He pulled me out of a depression so deep it might have killed me otherwise. And none of you even realized. What does it say, Mr. Weasley, when the man that should have wanted to kill me pulled me out of hell?”

The man blinked and shook his head slightly. “What about the rest of the world?”

“They cared about ‘The Boy Who Lived’. Not about me. You, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie? Remus, Hermione, Luna, Severus, Neville? Cared about me. Not the bullshit and bluster of the papers. That is why you are safe. The rest of the world can burn for all I care.”

“You don’t mean --”

Harry stepped back, away from the reaching hand as Mr. Weasley paled even further and bowed his head. Harry blinked and glanced behind him. The Dark Lord stood in the center of the atrium, staring around.Harry watched Lucius bow slightly and then return his attention to his duties. Rookwood knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet.

Harry shook his head with a slight smile and turned. He walked across the floor, people moving out of his way. Stepping into the offered embrace, he buried his face into the Dark Lord’s chest. He felt cool arms wrap around him and he leaned on the strength for a few seconds before he stepped back.

Cold fingers tipped his head up and then a nearly lipless mouth pressed gently against his own. Harry let his eyes flutter closed and yielded to the kiss. Taking a deep breath he turned away from the Dark Lord and then looked back over his shoulder.

“I want you.”

Voldemort’s eyes lit with pleasure. He smiled a wide serpentine grin. Harry idly noted people shuddering out of the corner of his eyes while Severus and Lucius were once again watching anywhere save the Dark Lord.

“Then have me.” Voldemort returned and Harry licked his lips, green eyes glazing with lust. Harry grinned and reached out a hand. The Dark Lord twined his longer fingers with Harry’s and followed when his boy tugged him toward the stairs that led to the second level of the Ministry.

Harry glanced back at Severus and shook his head slightly, flicking a quick Order handsign that meant ‘no follow’. Severus responded with a slight shake of his head. Harry sighed and cast a quick detection spell.

He grinned when he realized the Minister’s office was empty and pulled the Dark Lord along behind him and into the office, before abruptly kicking the door shut. Hearing Severus say something to Lucius, Harry pulled his wand and flicked up a silencing spell.

Harry turned and glanced around the office, dark green silk lining the walls in broad panels with black ebony dividers framing each panel and contrasting beautifully. He heard the Dark Lord hum slightly. The floor was black marble and a green runner was anchored to the floor by a massive Victorian Partner’s Desk.

A single braiser filled with coals and lit with brilliant magical fire provided the light for the entire space, flames frozen for continuous light.

“Yes, my little one?” Voldemort asked, turning and glancing around the room, pausing briefly to eye the ebony desk. Harry tilted his head when the older man flashed a wicked grin.

Harry met his gaze frankly, and what rudimentary Occlumency barriers he had, he dropped. Harry let the image roll across his mind and then yelped when the Dark Lord nodded, grabbed him and placed him on the desk, a quick spell opening Harry’s robes and banishing his trousers and pants to a guest chair along with his socks and shoes. The man then waved his hand and the braiser went from flame to red glowing coals, offering just enough light to see by. Harry hissed in a breath when a spell rippled across his skin and then a small phial filled with a familiar scented lubricant was pulled from Voldemort’s robe pocket.

Harry groaned and spread his legs, placing his heels on the edge of the desk of the Minister for Magic. He squirmed when the first lubricated finger slipped between his legs. He wiggled and pulled back. A stack of parchment fluttered to the floor.

“Cold.” Harry snapped and Voldemort blinked and rolled his eyes. He wandlessly cast the warming spell on his hands and reached forward. Harry eagerly arched his hips off the desk, leg muscles bunching as he lifted himself slightly to meet the touch. Harry hissed and kept himself still, not wanting to slip off the edge of the desk.

Slick fingers traced around his entrance and his eyes widened when two slid easily into him, only a brief flare of pain announcing the fact that the Dark Lord had breached him. He bit his lip, hoping that his silencing spell would hold.

Thought fled as those fingers partially withdrew and then crooked. Harry yelped and closed his eyes. He could feel his face heat. Those fingers twitched again. He moaned. Voldemort scissored them slightly and twisted as he slid his fingers back in. Harry shivered.

“Enough?”

Harry nodded and then moaned when his robes were spelled completely off with a wave of the Dark Lord’s free hand. He blinked when those red eyes gleamed with what Harry would have called mischief on anyone else before graceful black robes melted from the Dark Lord’s body, leaving him bare under the faint light of the braiser.

Harry reached for the older man as fingers slid from his body and then that same hand coated the proudly standing erection with the spearmint scented lubricant. Harry shivered slightly as the man stepped up to the desk and then slid quickly into him.

“Ooh.”

The Dark Lord slid his arms under Harry’s legs and thrust forward, even as he leaned down to nip Harry’s bottom lip. Harry shivered and brought his hands up to cradle the Dark Lord’s head, kissing back fiercely as Voldemort moved.

“Touch yourself.”

Harry groaned and did as bid, fingers wrapping around himself and tugging gently in time with the rock of Voldemort’s hips. Harry gasped in a breath right before the Dark Lord pressed his tongue between Harry’s lips, flicking back and forth before diving deep.

Hips driving hard and fast, sinking the Dark Lord deep, Harry keened and then tensed, toes curling, neck arching, head thrown back as his orgasm caught him unprepared. He faintly heard his lover hiss out a curse and then felt the warm pulses as the man spilled deep inside him.  
The kiss was gentle, and Harry sighed, absently wiping his sticky hand against the surface he was lying on. He whimpered briefly when the Dark Lord withdrew. He squirmed and winced as his heels slipped off the desk and he sat up.

Harry blinked when the Dark Lord spelled him clean and spelled clothing back into place. He was then carefully lifted from the thoroughly desecrated desk. He flashed a grateful smile when Voldemort caught him before his legs could fold under his weight.

“Everything you hoped for, my little one?”

Harry blushed even as he nodded and snapped his fingers to take down the silencing spell he’d put up. He squeaked when the Dark Lord reached around him and pulled open the door. He burrowed into Voldemort’s robes as the Minister for Magic, Pius Thickenesse blinked for a second before paling and bowing low.

“My Lord.”

Severus and Lucius were both staring at the ceiling, though Severus was smirking slightly. The Dark Lord kept an arm around Harry as he guided him from the office. Harry turned his head back when the Minister made a small sound of horror. The small crystal phial that had contained lubricant still sat on the desk. Harry blushed and buried his face in the Dark Lord’s chest as the man laughed softly.

Heads turned as a laughing Dark Lord escorted his former enemy toward the floo, Severus and Lucius trailing along behind their individual masters at a respectful distance.


End file.
